First Prank
by LuffyGirl
Summary: Thatch gives Ace a proper 'initiation prank' for joining the crew. (Takes place in the One Piece world and is rated T cuz I'm paranoid)


**First Prank**

 **Hello~! I've had this mini story sitting around on my computer for like two months now and thought it was time for it to be put up for I can take it out, lol. (Not really I send my stories to myself so they're always safe)**

 **I'm gonna try, huge quote being 'try', to make my A/N's shorter cuz I know you guys just like reading the stories :P**

 **Enjoy! :3**

 **Summary:** Thatch gives Ace a proper 'initiation prank' for joining the crew. (Takes place in the One Piece world)

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

"Marco!"

Said person sighed. "What, Thatch?"

"Whatcha doing?" He asked just throwing himself on his brother's bed and looked at Marco who was sitting at his desk.

"Paperwork. Something you're supposed to be doing to. Now what'dya want?"

"An idea-"

"No."

"You don't even-"

"No."

Thatch pouted and now laid on his stomach still facing Marco who didn't even turn around yet. "I have to prank Ace."

"You don't have to prank Ace you just want to. And we told you to stop pranking newbie's."

"It's a tradition! Besides I always do it anyway so it doesn't matter."

"We know." Marco answered finally turning around.

"Cool, so I can prank Ace!" Thatch said getting off the bed.

"Yup, good luck with that." Marco responded as he pulled Thatch to the door and pushed him out the room.

"I just need an idea. Oh, yeah! Marco-" Thatch turned around only to find the door closed and locked. "Hey!"

-A few days later-

' _A winter island. Hm…'_ Thatch thought smirking to himself.

-The next morning-

Ace was asleep when he moved and suddenly felt something very cold fall on him and quickly sat up now awake.

"What the?!" He then got off the bed only to fall halfway through something. Ace looked around confused. "Snow? … My whole room is snow filled?! How in the…?! I know we're at a winter island now but this is ridiculous!"

Ace got himself out from the snow and wanted to melt it all but that would require burning his room as well. He made his way to the door and opened it only for a huge pile of snow to fall on top of him.

Seconds later, Ace ignited his fire with now growing anger melting the snow (at least the whole room didn't set fire thanks to the snow that wasn't melted yet) and looked back at the door to find a freakishly huge block of ice blocking the door.

"You've gotta be kidding me. How is this even possible?! Where did this even come from?! … How does ice even get this big?!" _'Then again there's glaciers.'_ No, glaciers are different. They're way freakishly larger and oh who cares?!

Once again Ace melted the ice, this time more carefully and made his way out his room only to hear laughter and saw some crew mates that were apparently waiting for him to get out of the room.

"Stop laughing! Where'd all this snow come from?! Well we're at a winter island now, but where'd that freakishly huge block of ice come from?!"

"That was initiation!" Thatch said going up to him.

"What do you mean initiation? Initiation for what?"

"To welcome you into the crew by being pranked for the time!"

"You're the one who plans most of them!" The crew yelled back.

"Wait, you did this?!" Ace asked.

"Maybe. All newbie's always get pranked by the king of pranks which is me. Now before you chase me around threateningly I have one thing to say."

"And what's that?"

"Here's your hat!"

Thatch placed the hat on Ace's head only for snow and ice cubes to fall on him and Thatch proceeded running away laughing.

"Get back here! I'm gonna throw you in the freezing water!" Ace threatened as he ran after Thatch.

* * *

Not much of a story but just thought I'd share it. Maybe it'll make someone happy :)

When I put up another AU (Alternate Universe) story I'm going to explain how they are because I keep forgetting to put which stories are AU and which are not. If you don't see it on there for my current stories please tell me~

 **Thatch: "At least this story is better than the other one you put up." *Says lowly*: "Coming back just to kill me off."**

 **Me: "Again, I never said I di~d."**

" **You never said you didn't either~"**

" **I shouldn't have to~"**

" **Well you shou~ld."**

Review, please! :3


End file.
